


Passing Fancy

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Passing Fancy

Both of them know that they're nothing but passing fancies to each other. Cho still misses Cedric, and Ginny's heart still beats for silly little oblivious Harry.  
But for now they can pretend. For this moment, as Ginny's lips trail down Cho's stomach and Cho's hands stroke Ginny's hair, they can kind of pretend they're in love with each other, and not those silly little heart-breaker boys.  
"Cedric," Cho whispers.  
Ginny can't bring herself to care anymore-after all, it's not like she loves the dark-haired Ravenclaw.  
No, she's just a passing fancy.


End file.
